Antibiotic TM-531, which is produced by culturing the organism Streptomyces hygroscopicus TM-531, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,971. The structural formula of Antibiotic TM-531 is shown by the formula ##STR2##
The present invention is concerned with new antibiotic compounds related to Antibiotic TM-531, which compounds have the formula ##STR3## wherein either (a) R.sup.1 is hydroxy and R.sup.2 is hydrogen, or (b) R.sup.1 is methoxy and R.sup.2 is hydroxy, and the salt thereof.
The compounds of the present invention inhibit gram-positive bacteria, plant pathogenic microorganism and protozoa.